lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShizaRiku/Getting Shaders to work in Middle Earth
As someone who had to run multiple install configs to get this info here and accumulated multiple megabytes of logs. I swear by MultiMC. If you are not using it you are a madman. This luancher/tool will save you so much time and hassel. No im not being paid to say this. I just spent 3 days doing this install, crash, uninstall, read logs, and repeat. Get Java version 7 for mincraft as Java 8 has problems currently with them for some reason. Some people might have problems swtiching from Java versions as thier setup might have both. In your Java settings specify what directry to use that has java rather then leting your system chose which will be the newer one. If you havent changed your location it will be on your C drive in your program files in the java folder. This will have your java environments like JREs and JDKs. You want to use the Java 7 (jre7) and go to the bin folder and specify the "javaw.exe". Example: C:/Program Files/Java/jre7/bin/javaw.exe Set up 1.7.10 forge (Install 10.13.4.1558 as I am using this one) Get the following mods: OptiFine_1.7.10_HD_U_C1, ShadersModCore-v2.3.31-mc1.7.10-f, and 1.7.10 The Lord of the Rings Mod B30.5 OptiFine_1.7.10_HD_U_D6 will also work. Put them in the mods folder. Then in lotr.cfg disable "Middle-earth cloud rendering". Then load in to a new world. In optifine I disabled the clouds because my shaders look bad with them when I loaded in. I do not know if it affects this but I am documenting it. (tested that sun flare can work. might have been a diffrent setting that was interfering) Proof For thouse of you getting the northen lights experince (geting a white screen) you need to update you drivers to 365.19 This work around is for SEUS. other shader packs may differ! This will work for servers where you cant access the overworld and single player worlds for when your screen is black. If your screen is black turn off shaders to follow the instructions below and return to the main menu. Create an single player world with creative and cheats. This will act as a way to get the regualr mc time to trick shaders into loading. Go in to the overworld with shaders off . Turn on shaders once in the overworld. Go back to middle earth and then disconect from single player world. Do not close the game. Then connect to multi player world. So when using a diffrent shader pack you will get diffreent results like gray water, sun following your hand, some weird pixelation on screen. It really depends on what shader pack you use and depending on which one you have. For Windows 10 users Get into your Control Panel. Go to System Properties click on Advanced system settings. Click on the Hardware tab and then Device Installation Settings. Click on No, let me choose what to do to. Chose the option never install driver software from windows update. This is to prevent your drivers auto-updating which ruins the driver setup. Category:Blog posts